


It's Raining Now

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sans and Grillby are soulmates, falling down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: It's gonna rain and someone forgot their umbrella. It's a horrible mistake





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Useless_Cucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Useless_Cucumber/gifts), [DaveElizabethStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveElizabethStrider/gifts).



> I'm sorry

It was a partly cloudy morning in Ebott town. Sans rolled out of bed with a groan, it was far too early. He glanced at the clock, which read 7:45am. Sans groaned again and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand by the bed, pulling up the weather app. One glance at the gray skies outside told him it was going to happen, but he needed to know when.

As he waited for the app to load, he made his way downstairs to the pot of freshly brewed coffee. His husband Grillby had already left to walk to work, he opened the bar at 8am everyday and loved the walk from their house to the bar. Sans smiled at the thought of his husband making the fifteen minute walk towards the bar, all prim and proper in his suit and tie.

Sans’s phone buzzed when the app fully loaded and showed the weather forecast for the day. He grabbed his coffee and his phone as he made his way towards the living room and the couch. He glanced down at his phone while walking, and immediately was a little worried. The forecast said the rain could start any minute, and once it did it would come down hard.

Sans immediately glanced up at the coat rack that stood beside the door, and he became more worried. His great and wise husband had forgotten his umbrella. Again. Sans finished his coffee, leaving his cup on the living room table, before walking over to the coat rack. He swiftly pulled on his signature blue jacket and grabbed Grillby’s umbrella, before heading out the door.

Sans leisurely made his way down the sidewalk, heading towards Ebott square where Grillby’s bar and restaurant was. He was trying to calm down, it had not yet started to rain, and Grillby should be almost to the bar, if he wasn’t already at the bar. His pace picked up a bit when he noticed the cement started to get little dark spots and he could feel the rain hitting the top of his skull. It was light, almost unnoticeable.

Sans broke out into a full run just a few moments later when the sky opened up and the rain fell in a steady downpour. He ran faster than he had ever run in his life, faster than when he was back in Snowdin and his brother was confronting the human. Faster than he had the first time he ran down the mountain after the barrier fell. Faster than he had when he first discovered that yes, skeletons could puke, and he needed to get to the bathroom immediately.

Sans ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Some part of his head told his he could just teleport, but he wasn’t listening to his head at this point in time. His clothes very quickly became soaked and his shoes became waterlogged as the rain continued to fall in an ever present downpour that swiftly made rivers on runoff on the sidewalk.

He could see the bar just up ahead. It was still raining. He could see a crowd of people gathered just feet away from the bar, their umbrellas scrunched together as though they were trying to protect something. As he got closer he could hear their shouts.

“Hang on there!"

“Guys crowd closer! Cover up those gaps!”

“We’re almost under the overhang! Just a few more feet!”

“Hang on Grillby, we’ll get you dry!”

Sans felt a sharp pit grow in his soul, but he pushed forwards. He didn’t notice that the crowd went silent when he started to push through. They subtly parted for him, allowing him to see his husband laying on the ground, several people gathered around him. His clothes were soaked and his fire was burning low and dim, dimmer than Sans had ever seen it before.

Sans immediately rushed to Grillby’s side and dropped to his knees, one hand grabbing one of grillby’s hands, the other pressing the umbrella into his husband’s soaked shirt, “Y-you forgot your umbrella a-again.” Sans stated softly, hiccuping as he tried to hold back his tears. Grillby’s grip on his hand was weak, and his crackling chuckle was ever weaker.

Sans held on to Grillby as the people around them shifted to give them more space but still keep the umbrellas covering them. Sans could hear them talking about moving Grillby towards the bar again, but he knew deep down in his soul that it would be a fruitless effort. Grillby’s grip weakened even more and sans watched as his fingertips flickered and faded away.

Sans watched as the love of his life, as his soul mate faded away. He watched as the fire slowly flickered and dimmed and then died, leaving only ashes behind. The rain had stopped. Ash clung to his clothing, and to the clothing his husband had just been wearing.

He didn’t know how long he has been sitting there, on his knees, staring at the ground where his husband’s soaked clothing now lie empty. He was still holding the umbrella. Sans faintly registered when one of the citizens gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up for a second, staring into the soft face of an elderly woman, who was smiling sadly at him. There was kindness in her eyes as she offered him a small glass mason jar.

Sans’s hands were shaking as he scooped up the ashes. The old lady knelt down beside him and helped, she reached forwards and gently shifted Grillby’s clothing, revealing more ash for Sans to scoop into the jar. When the jar was filled, they folded up his clothing and sans stood up. He held the neatly folded clothing in both arms, the jar of ashes resting on top.

The old lady accompanied him home without a word. Her hand was gently resting on his shoulder during the entire walk, which sans was grateful for. It kept him grounded and prevented him from falling down on the short walk home. Time seemed to stretch on as they walked in silence, it seemed like an eternity before his house came into view, and even longer as they walked up to his doorstep.

Sans didn’t hear if the only lady said anything after he very quietly thanked her. He stepped inside his house, for once thankful that he forgot to lock it before he left, and let the door gently swing shut behind him. He was numb as he walked across the living room - leaving puddles of water along the way - and into the kitchen. He gently set the clothing down on the kitchen counter, and moved the jar of ashes so it was sitting next to the clothing.

Sans took a step back, there was a growing feeling of numbness and heaviness in his soul. He knew what it was. He shrugged off his jacket, and neatly folded it up before setting it on the counter next to Grillby’s clothing. His white t-shirt followed suit, and he kicked off his shoes, gently moving them so they sat at the bottom of the counter where it met the floor.

Now dressed in just his shorts he stumbled about the kitchen, opening up several cabinets before finding what he was looking for. The numbness in his soul grew. Sans slowly stumbled back towards the counter, and gently set an empty mason jar next to his clothing. Sans stepped back again and looked at the setup. He gave a small, shuddering sigh, before turning and heading into the living room.

Sans slowly moved to the couch, heaving himself up into his normal spot. The cushions had long since been worn to fit him exactly, shaped after many long days of sitting and lying and sleeping and living in this couch. Sans leaned his head back, and closed his eyes with another shuddering sigh. The numbness in his soul was all consuming now.

Sans let himself wallow in his memories for a moment, small line of blue tears gathering around his eyes and spilling over. Each breath rattled in his ribcage, becoming shallower and shallower with each passing moment.

“I’m going to Grillby, you want anything Paps?” Sans whispered out into the emptiness of his house.

~~

Papyrus burst into the house, just a few hours later, “SANS I HEARD WHA-” He hollered into the house, but stopped when he found it empty. Surely his brother would be here in the house. Papyrus stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. He moved towards the couch, to see if his lazybones brother was lounging in his usual spot.

Papyrus’s eyes locked onto the spot where his brother normally sits, and he smiled sadly. He sighed, and moved to the kitchen where he found a mason jar already waiting. He grabbed it, moving back into the living room and gently gathering his brother’s dust. Papyrus neatly folded up his brother’s empty shorts, and set them with the rest of his brother’s neatly folded clothing. He gently placed the jar of dust next to the clothing, he will deal with them at another point in time.

Papyrus stepped back to stare sadly at the two stacks of clothing and the two jars filled with dust and ashes.

“You really weren't kidding when you said he was your life, were you brother.” Papyrus said softly, his voice just barely heard in the empty house.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight headcannon shit here for those who are curious - sans and Grillby are soulmates. Their souls can not bear to be without the other, and thus when one half of a soulmate pair dies, the other soon follows. They die within a week of their partner dieing.


End file.
